


C'est La Something

by Franzeska



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Escapade Con, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: A premiere for Escapade 2017





	

[C'est La Something](https://vimeo.com/208268512) from [Franzeska Dickson](https://vimeo.com/user5900204) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password = highlander


End file.
